Lord Orochi
Astronomical Wizard creator of terror Main Profile Lord Orochi is in reality Auraldo, who after being almost killed by an uknown Dragon Master was forced to use a life-support system. Afterwards his mentor gave him the surname Lord Orochi. = Biography = Early Career During Auraldo's search for the truth of the end of the Universe he was being pursued by an unknown woman who claimed to be there to help him. She indirectly gave him the idea of killing Arceus and steal his powers. After this it was when she named him Lord Orochi VII and set him on some tasks. Finally both realized that due to Arceus divine promises he was weak for a god and this weakness was transfered to Lord Orochi. Afterwards she gave him the idea to break these divine promises to regain the lost power, however this was acomplished by killing innocent souls who made the divine promise with Arceus. Lord Orochi didn't cared and took many souls while being silent. Legend End Drama Part 2 Sometime after, Cresselia became aware of this strange behavior and the absence of Arceus presence, so she called Auraldo R. back in time to gather info. Afterwards when they went to search for him in destiny tower he was nowhere to be found so they had to purse him. After having lost some precious time they finally "cornered" him in Destiny Tower, however he was far more powerful than even Arceus, fortunately an unknown Dragon Master managed to pierce Orochi's soul and weaken him in the process. But still Orochi was very powerful. After the battle Lord Orochi wounds were so deep that he was taken away by his master (the woman) and with the help of her Orochi body was reconstructed, at the price of some movement and the loss of his feelings. Between DP10 and NeoDP Lord Orochi became well known for being a madman who wanted to kill randomly people, it was so much his despair to regain the lost power by the divine promises that he begun a campaign in earth to find all the humans who made this promise and kill them in groups since the process of finding one soul was very tedious and could even take months. However on earth nobody agreed with him and the countries prevented his access to earth. Short afterward Orochi built the Sealing Ring, a massive weapon that rotates around earth. This gave him some terrain as most countries were unable to attack, so he began a dictadorship in earth. He also continued to search within the universe more divine promises. Neo Dragon Paradise = Artificial Body = After his battle with the unknown Dragon Master in DP10 Orochi was forced to use a suit to keep him alive, this suit made by his master however had some specific effects on him. First of all the suit is able to conseal what remains of Orochi Soul inside him thus preventing it from being used to produce mystic energy. The suit was well suited to drain energy from the Universe to produce mystic energy, this prevented Orochi from losing his soul and get weak. The suit was also modified to seal Orochi emotions preventing him to have compassion for the ones he kills. Finally the suit takes advantage of the wound that pierced his body and soul, since the lighting spear pierced his earth there was no way it could be fully removed, so it was parcially removed and his heart got connected to the suit, to amplify his devastating powers.